deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant Jetliner auto-secretaries
The following are transcripts of the auto-secretaries found on the Tyrant Jetliner in Deus Ex: The Fall. The auto-secretaries are audio recordings of conversations between Ben Saxon and Jaron Namir that previously appeared in chapter 2 of the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect, with minor discrepancies with the novel. The conversations pertain to the circumstances leading to Saxon's recruitment into the Tyrants. Transcripts Namir's room auto-secretary * Saxon ** You... You're the one... pulled me from the creek bed * Namir ** You would have died. That would have been a waste * Saxon ** Thanks * Namir ** I did it because it was the right thing to do. And, it seems, because fate deemed it right. * Saxon ** Never believed in that stuff myself. * Namir ** No? I am a great believer in the notion of 'right place, right time, right man,' Mr. Saxon. And that is you, at this moment. Meeting room auto-secretary * Saxon ** Who are you? Are you Belltower? * Namir ** I have a far wider remit than Belltower Associates. You wouldn’t know the name of my... group. And that’s exactly how we like it to be. I suppose you could call me a freelancer, if you really felt the need to have a label. We share a similar past, you and I. Both of us have worked under, shall we say, special conditions for our respective homelands. I wonder, would you allow me to make an observation? * Saxon ** Feel free. * Namir ** You’re wasting your potential here. Belltower offers a good career for men like us, I don’t dispute that. But the chance to really accomplish something? To make a difference, to bring order to a chaotic world? Belltower can’t do that. Hanger access room auto-secretary * Saxon ** You’re trying to recruit me? * Namir ** I read the after-action report on the failure of Operation Rainbird. You survived against very long odds, Mr. Saxon. I am quite impressed. I could use someone with your skill set. I find myself a man down after a recent incident, and you make a good candidate. Interested? * Saxon ** Maybe if you told me who the hell you are. * Namir ** I told you, the name would not-'' * Saxon ** ''Try me. * Namir ** I am Jaron Namir, field commander of a non-aligned special operations unit known as the Tyrants. We are an elite, independent, self-financing group dedicated to maintaining global stability through covert means. * Saxon ** A rogue cell? Tyrants... That name doesn’t exactly have the ring of righteousness to it. * Namir ** I beg to differ. The true meaning of the word stems from the Greek turannos. It was only later the name gathered its negative connotations... In its original form, the term describes those who take power by their own means, instead of being awarded it through birthright or elective. That is what we do, Mr. Saxon. We take power from those who abuse it. We restore the balance. * Saxon ** Out of the goodness of your heart? * Namir ** Belltower’s failures cost you the lives of the men and women in your unit. Are you really ready to go back to them, knowing that? Be honest with me, Mr. Saxon. Are you ever going to trust your employers again? * Saxon ** I have a responsibility. I signed a contract… * Namir ** One that is near to ending. We can deal with that. If only a piece of paper is stopping you, believe me, I can make that go away. This offer won’t come again. And if you decide to go looking for us after the fact, I warn you... there will be consequences. We can give you what you need, Ben. The Tyrants help their own. Category:Deus Ex: The Fall auto-secretaries